1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting system that is particularly adaptable to mounting objects on a surface of a moving vehicle, such as an automotive vehicle.
2. Background Art
Mounting systems are used in the automotive industry to perform a wide range of tasks. One exemplary system of this type is used to mount running lights, such as on a pickup truck cab, or elsewhere. These types of systems commonly utilize spaced supports which are mounted adjacent to the sides of the vehicle and a spanning beam which extends between the supports. One, or a plurality, of the lights are mounted on the spanning beam at a desired location thereon. It is also known to stack the individual lights, as shown for example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,441.
Generally, such systems provide an effective mount for lights and permit unique arrangements thereof. However, the spanning beam which supports the light may be relatively unsightly. Additionally, the spanning beam is normally constructed to be dedicated to the support of a single type of object, such as the light sources.
Similarly, mounting systems for other types of objects on automotive vehicles are generally one-dimensional in function. Thus, if a number of different objects are to be mounted upon an automotive vehicle, generally a like number of mounting systems are required to be kept on hand.
Those systems that are dedicated to a particular function may have other significant drawbacks. For example, a number of mounting systems are designed to support elongate objects from automotive vehicles by placing a pair of the aforementioned spanning beams at locations spaced in a fore-and-aft direction. The elongate objects are placed so as to bridge the spanning beams. Suitable tie-downs are used to maintain the object against the mounting system. Generally, the beams have flat support surfaces which bear upon the objects to be carried. Consequently, there may be a tendency of the mounted objects to slide along the beams in both fore-and-aft and side-to-side directions. Great care may have to be taken to keep the object in the desired location and securely in place so that it will not shift on, or separate from, the vehicle.
In one form, the invention is directed to a system for mounting an object on a surface of a vehicle. The system has first and second supports for placement at spaced locations on a surface of the vehicle, and a plurality of modules that are engageable with each other and the first and second supports to define a first spanning section, between the first and second supports, that is spaced relative to a surface on which the first and second supports are placed.
In one form, a first module is engageable with the first support, a second module is engageable with the second support, and the first and second modules are engageable, directly or indirectly, with each other through at least one additional module to define the first spanning section.
In one form, one of the modules has a source of illumination thereon.
The plurality of modules may be releasably engageable with each other and the first and second supports.
In one form, the first support has a cantilevered platform and a first module is engageable with the cantilevered platform.
In one form, the first spanning section is moveable as a unit relative to part of each of the first and second supports.
In one form, the first spanning section extends along a first line and the cantilevered platform is selectively moveable in opposite directions along a line generally parallel to the first line.
In one form, the first spanning section extends along a first line between the first and second supports, with the first line residing in a horizontal plane. The first and second modules each have a substantially straight side. The straight sides are substantially parallel to each other and engage each other so that the straight sides extend at an angle to the horizontal plane.
In one form, two of the modules are engageable by movement, one relative to the other, along a second line that is transverse to the first line.
The first module may have an elongate first rib with a length extending substantially parallel to the second line, with the second module having a first receptacle for receiving the first rib and guiding the first rib along the second module and parallel to the second line.
A second rib may be provided on one of a third module and the first support, with a receptacle for receiving the second rib provided on the other of the third module and the first support. The second receptacle guides the second rib along the other of the third module and the first support parallel to the second line.
In one form, a first module has an inverted V shape defined by first and second angled surfaces, with the first angled surface engaging a surface on a second module and the second angled surface engaging a surface on a third module.
In one form, the first spanning section is not supported between the first and second supports from a surface of a moving vehicle on which the first and second supports are placed.
In one form, the mounting system further includes third and fourth supports for placement at spaced locations on a surface of a vehicle and a second spanning section extending between the third and fourth supports. An object to be mounted can be extended across the first and second spanning sections to be supported cooperatively by the first and second spanning sections.
The invention is further directed to a system for mounting an object on a surface, which system has first and second supports for placement at spaced locations on a surface, and a plurality of modules that are engageable with each other and the first and second supports to define a first spanning section between the first and second supports that is spaced relative to a surface on which the first and second supports are placed.
This system may further include third and fourth supports for placement at spaced locations on a surface, and a second spanning section extending between the third and fourth supports, whereby an object to be mounted can be extended across the first and second spanning sections to be supported cooperatively by the first and second spanning sections.
The first and second modules may be press-fit together by relative movement along a line.
In one form, at least one of the modules and the first support can be press-fit together by relative movement along a line.
The spanning section may be unsupported between the first and second supports.
The invention is further directed to a method of mounting an object on a surface. The method includes the steps of: placing first and second supports on the surface at spaced locations; press-fitting at least a first module to the first and second supports so that the at least first module defines a first spanning section that extends between the first and second supports and is unsupported by the surface between the first and second supports; and supporting the object through the spanning section.
The object may define one of the plurality of modules.
The method may further include the steps of placing third and fourth supports on a surface at spaced locations, placing a second spanning section between the third and fourth supports, and supporting the object cooperatively between the first and second spanning sections.
In one form, the object has an illumination source thereon.
The method may include the step of press-fitting at least two of the modules together to define the first spanning section.
The method may include the step of adjusting the first spanning section, as a unit, relative to the first and second supports.